the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
aka Jon Snow A Child Among Wolves Basic Information Description Scales: Ragnarok's scales are a pale pink tint, hinting at his SkyWing blood. Eyes: '''He has pale blue eyes like his mother. '''Build: '''Ragnarok is abnormally large, larger than both his mother and slightly larger than his father. His shoulders and legs are quite muscular yet he is thin and bony due to a lack of food for most of his life. '''Personality: '''When you first meet Ragnarok, you would probably think he's brave and tough, but that is the complete opposite of what he is. Ragnarok is a huge coward and tends to cling to other dragons as if he were a dragonet. He is able to fight but he doesn't do it often, and he's more caring than he is aggressive. Despite all of this, he's a lady's man: at one point screwed a dragoness he didn't know was his half-sister and recently he's been flirting with a dragoness from a family of many sons. '''Voice: '''Kit Harrington ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Backstory Ragnarok was the result of the future SkyWing king and an IceWing prison guard spending a night together. Growing up, his mother often told him to ignore the taunts that came with being a hybrid, even if he was partially raised by his aunt and uncle who were 2nd circle dragons. His mother, Sharp, taught him of his father and warned him to stay away from dragons like that, often speaking ill of Empyrean. However, Sharp was a good mother and he learned to fight and read from her. Ragnarok kept good relationships with his cousins. When he turned seven, Sharp soon learned that Queen Flurry had discovered who her son's father was, and both she and Ragnarok were taken prisoner. The Queen eventually made a deal with them: she would let them go if they never returned, and they eagerly agreed. Ragnarok and his mother departed immediately and reached Possibility, where they stayed for awhile, undercover. When that nutjob Miss Birdy was elected mayor, the pair continued on their way to the SkyWing Kingdom. As soon as they arrived in the SkyWing Kingdom, Ragnarok and Sharp were greeted with stares and slurs. They stayed at an inn for one night, in which Ragnarok met a SkyWing named Blitz. Ragnarok and the dragoness spent a night together and parted ways the next day, his mother not finding out about the fling. The pair arrived at the palace the next day, greeted by King Empyrean, who discreetly hid them in the quietest wing of the castle. When the Forest of Sho began to take over the kingdom, Ragnarok reunited with Blitz, whose real name was Gale. She turned out to be his half-sister (neither of them realized that when they screwed) and he, completely ashamed of his actions, kept things very platonic between them. After the SkyWings fled to the AllWing Island due to the Forest of Sho, Gale approached him and told him she was expecting eggs, but that they weren't his, which he was extremely thankful for. It was later on that his half-sister lead a troop of both SkyWings and HuntWings to the Forest and Ragnarok felt obligated to follow. The troop set up camp deep in the woods. An IceWing fell out of the tops of the tendrils, and Ragnarok rescued her- this IceWing was his cousin, Princess Parraya. He and his cousin happily reunited, but soon after Gale began to have her eggs. Ragnarok left his cousin and took Gale out into the woods, where he helped her lay her twin egg. After a few guards were kidnapped, Parraya and Ragnarok decided that this Forest was too much for them- they eventually escaped through an opening created by WiseWings leaving. Bloodline '''Parents: Sharp (mother), King Empyrean (father) '''Half-Sisters: '''Sunstone (adoptive), Gale, Vixen '''Half-Brothers: '''Hurricane (adoptive), Agate, Tiercel (unborn), Hyssop (unborn) '''Half-Neices: '''Caracara (adoptive, via Sunstone), Alpine '''Half-Nephew: '''Scald '''Love Interest(s): '''Chaser Trivia *He is your stereotypical jock, yet he is based on Jon Snow. *Princess Silence and her husband raised him alongside her sister-in-law. Place in AUs '''False Liberation: '''Horrified that his half-sister had become a concubine of Aconcagua and that she had been executed after it was discovered her egg was not the Supreme's, Ragnarok fled to the far north with his mother and hasn't been seen since. Ex-Princess Typhoon, before she was executed, said that he left to find the goddess of wanderers, Vandrea, that she had told him about. '''Human AU: '''Ragnarok is a young man named Anders and resides in one of his father's many condos with his mother. He works as an artist but would really like to marry a loaded chick. Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:SkyWings Category:Icewing